goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lazy Kid Rants on the Teletubbies and Gets Grounded
In Lazy Kid's bedroom, Lazy Kid was on camera and he had an announcement. Lazy Kid: Teletubbies?! What?! More like Telebaddies! Oh my gosh! This show stinks! This show involves four screen aliens named Tinky Winky, Dipsy, La La and Po, and they like to go on failure adventures. I can't believe PBS Kids would make that show. This show gives children nightmares with their creepy looks. They looked like coloured monsters. Scary, huh? Anyways, let's move to the characters. Tinky Winky is very annoying, he always fails at making Tubby Toast. But really? How could he fail at making Tubby Toast? Do you really think he is a master? Of course not. Dipsy is so bad, he always walks outside of his house. I think he is a friend of outside of his house. If he would go to the forest, he will get attacked by a tiger. La La is a bad ballplayer, she plays with her great orange ball. What?! More like the bad worst orange ball! But the next picture will give you a laughing overload. Why? Lazy Kid was grinning as he explained. Lazy Kid: Because she got scared and shocked by something scary! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! She deserved it for playing with her orange ball many times. Lazy Kid turned angry again as he explained. Lazy Kid: Po is a crying baby, she always rides on her scooter everywhere she goes. What?! Are you kidding me?! That's insane for riding a scooter everywhere you go! Lazy Kid turned thoughtful as he explained. Lazy Kid: And a Baby Sun and Noo-Noo. Well, no one doesn't care about the Baby Sun and Noo-Noo. Not even one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, or ten. Not even eleven. You can tell that no one doesn't care about the Baby Sun and Noo-Noo because they are not in this picture. Lazy Kid turned angry once more as he explained. Lazy Kid: This show was also a rip-off of Boobbah which is way worse than Teletubbies. Lazy Kid turned relieved as he explained. Lazy Kid: Thank goodness, that show got cancelled. It was creepy for all of the children. Now everybody is free from those Teletubbies. Lazy Kid turned angry as he explained. Do you know who likes this show? TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald! They're fans of Sesame Street, and so are the other goody-goody students! TJ and the Gang wish they can join the cast. But no, they can't join the cast. But why? Because they whomp! Do you know who doesn't like this show? My friends especially Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst! I bet they are ready for a battle with the Teletubbies. And do you know who doesn't like the show the most. Lawson and Gelman! They wish they can go in the TV and say 'No Daffy Duck' to all the characters. So forget Teletubbies, and forget Moose from Noggin. Spongebob Squarepants is so many times better than Teletubbies. End of rant. Then suddenly Lazy Kid's dad came, pointing his finger at Lazy Kid, who was horrified. Lazy Kid's dad's voice: Richard, did I hear you rant on the Teletubbies. Lazy Kid: Uh oh, dad. Then Lazy Kid's dad walked in, and he was angry. Lazy Kid's dad: I'm sorry but Richard is grounded. Lazy Kid's dad turned off the camera, and he started scolding his son, who was crying. Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, how dare you rant on the Teletubbies?! You know it was one of my favourite TV shows? Lazy Kid: But dad, it sucks! Lazy Kid's dad: I don't care! You are grounded, grounded, grounded for five days! Go to bed now! Then Lazy Kid did as he was told. CAST Duncan as Lazy Kid Dave as Lazy Kid's dad Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff